


Your arms feel like home

by ffairyy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays never went well for Jinyoung. He started to think that he was dogged by bad luck on that particular day of the week.</p><p>But it also was on a Monday when his boyfriend Mark asked him a question that made his heart flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arms feel like home

 

Mondays never go well.  
If Jinyoung had to name one day that he liked the least, it would definitely be Monday. And the older he got the worse got his experiences with that day. He started thinking that maybe he was cursed somehow.

The Monday the week before was a good example. He started the day with a really unnecessary and painful fall from his bike and it just got worse from that point on. The week before that he had watched as one of his colleagues got the pay rise he deserved. Shit happened all the time in life, but for Jinyoung it usually happened on a Monday.  
He was thinking about it bitterly, as he sat at the bus station in the cold autumn air and he could still see the bus- his bus- standing at a traffic light at the end of the street.  
Now he would come late to work, which meant he had to stay longer. It was typical.  
He wasn't exactly the most concentrated person in the world- he could be rather chaotic- but Jinyoung was a hard working man and most people could see that. That's why he was still bitter about the pay rise he could have had. Instead that spoiled, rich kid got it. Life was unfair  
But there was one thing he was looking forward to. He had to smile at his phone, when he scrolled through the texts he got that morning.  
“Wanna come over tonight?”

and then the next one shortly after.

“Only if you have nothing better to do...”

He grinned stupidly. That idiot. Mark was always playing it cool. Not that he wasn't cool- he was the coolest guy in the world, if you'd ask Jinyoung- but he was overdoing it now and then.

Of course Jinyoung had nothing better to do. He never really had plans outside from work and Mark knew that.  
Sometimes Jinyoung wondered why this boy- this amazing man- wanted to be with someone like him. He sometimes still waited for the day, Mark would call him and just say „I don't know what I was thinking when I dated you“, but that day never came and it had been over a year, so Jinyoung started thinking that maybe his boyfriend actually really liked him. He had seen him at his worst, had gone through all of his moods with him and even went to meet his homophobic parents more than once, but he was still there with him.  
Jinyoung was so lost in his thoughts, that he nearly missed it, when the next bus stopped right in front of him. He quickly got in and mentally prepared himself for a long first day of the week.

The day felt more like a whole year and every hour was stretching itself like gum, but somehow he made it through it and sighed when he finally left the building.  
It was already getting dark outside and fresh air sent shivers down his spine. He nearly jumped, when an even colder hand touched his neck out of nowhere.  
Jinyoung turned around in shock, just to see Mark laugh into his face, looking like it was Christmas eve and he just got the best present.  
  
„Jesus, Mark...“ Jinyoung breathed out „why are you so evil?“  
  
Mark just shrugged his shoulders innocently. Then he made big puppy eyes and asked in a voice sweet like honey „Aren't you happy to see me?“  
  
Jinyoung sighed dramatically, but then he gave in.  
It was of no use.  
These eyes always got him.  
  
„I am... did you come just to pick me up?“ he asked.  
  
„Mh-mh.“ Mark hummed, as they started walking to the bus station.  
  
„Did you miss me that much?“ Jinyoung teased him.  
  
He was more than surprised, when his boyfriend answered „Like hell...!“  
  
Jinyoung could have kissed him right there and then, but Mark wasn't a big fan of showing affection in public, so he just quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit, before letting go again.  
It was okay.  
He was used to it by now and he'd never do anything that would make his boyfriend uncomfortable.  
They didn't talk much on their way, but Jinyoung felt how the stress of his work-day turned into comfortable exhaustion and he was able to relax around Mark, no matter how bad his day had been.

When Mark opened the door to his apartment, his dog Coco was already greeting them.  
She jumped up and down around them, waggling her tail excitedly, as if it was the happiest moment of her life.  
Jinyoung immediately got on his knees to greet her properly.  
While he patted the little dog, that was barely as big as his two hands, Mark clicked his tongue.  
  
“She's such a drama queen...I've been out for like an hour.” then he went into the kitchen.  
  
Mark was at home most of the time, because he worked as a freelance translator. He could easily do all of his work in his home office, but he often had to work until late into the night, because his payment was never steady and it depended on how many commissions he got.  
So he tried to get as many jobs done as possible.  
But he barely ever complained about it. He could afford this lovely apartment and he and Coco had all the room they needed.  
Jinyoung admired him for his hard work.  
He was still playing around with Coco, so he didn't quite hear his boyfriend calling his name.  
  
“Jinyoung...are you coming or what?” he called out louder “I made dinner.”  
  
When Jinyoung walked into the living room, Mark was already setting the table.  
Around the table stood different colored chairs, every single one in a different design.  
They were definitely not from the same store.  
Everything in Mark's flat looked somehow artsy and Jinyoung knew that many of the things he owned he'd found in secondhand shops or had gotten from his parents. Jinyoung loved that, it all looked natural but still creative and like Mark put a lot of thought into it.  
It smelled so nice and Jinyoung noticed how hungry he'd been.  
  
“You made dinner?” He wondered.  
  
Mark was usually way too busy to actually cook- not even quickly for himself- so Jinyoung looked at him warily.  
  
“Is there something to celebrate?” he asked jokingly, while helping him put everything on the round table.  
  
“I don't know...” Mark stated “It depends on you I guess...” he seemed a bit nervous.  
  
Jinyoung looked at him questioning and sat down on his favorite one of the colorful chairs, the dark blue one with white polka dots on it.  
Mark sat down opposite of him, his usual spot.  
They'd eaten together like this so many times.  
  
“Let's start eating first...” Mark smiled fondly, as he lifted the lid of the pot.  
  
He had made Ramen with lots of different ingredients and it smelled and looked amazing. Jinyoung nearly started drooling at the sight of it.  
They started eating and Coco was laying on the floor besides them, looking up at them expectantly.  
  
“You've got your own food...” Mark sighed and nodded to her food bowl.  
But Jinyoung was too fast.  
He picked a little piece of meat out of his soup and made sure there wasn't any spices on it, before he gently fed it to her.  
“There you go, princess...” he whispered and he heard Mark swallow.  
  
“You really need to be stricter with her....if...” Mark stopped talking for a moment, he seemed to swallow down his nerves, before he continued “...if you wanna live with us...”  
  
Silence.  
Jinyoung looked up at his boyfriend in confusion, while Coco took the chance to get the last piece of meat out of his hand.  
He wasn't quite able to form words, when he saw a pink blush creep onto Mark's face.  
Had he heard right?  
They both had stopped eating for the moment, then Mark started talking again.

  
“That's what I wanted to talk about with you...Could you imagine...maybe moving in with me?” he asked more shyly than usually, as if it took all his courage to do so.  
  
“Are you serious?” Jinyoung brought out. His head was still trying to grasp the question he had just been asked, while his heart was starting to beat faster.  
  
“I'm serious...I thought about it a lot.” Mark confessed.  
  
Jinyoung's first reaction would've been to shout YES at the top of his lungs, but he also knew that there were many things to think about. And he couldn't help the doubts that were creeping into his head.  
  
“You would really want me here with you?” he heard himself ask.  
  
“Of course...” Mark smiled. “I love you, remember?”  
  
Jinyoung's heart was racing.  
Right.  
Mark loved him.  
He actually did.  
So much, that he wanted to be with him even more than they already were.  
  
“I love you, too...” Jinyoung whispered.  
  
Then he stood up, abandoning his half eaten food without a second thought and carefully stepping over Coco, before he approached his boyfriend.  
That one just automatically pulled him onto his lap and lay his arms around his waist, like he had done it many times before. Jinyoung once again found it amazing how well they fit.  
If he wanted to be cheesy he'd say he was made to sit in Mark's lap.  
  
“Take your time to think about it...” his boyfriend said quietly.  
  
Jinyoung leaned in closer and whispered. “Okay.”  
  
He kissed Mark softly on the lips and a familiar warmth spread through his chest and slowly radiated through his whole body.  
Jinyoung noticed that he hadn't gotten a single kiss that day, so he put all of his emotion in this one and tried not to let his excitement take over.  
It was hard to grasp that this was real.  
_He actually wants to live with me,_ he thought.  
Over and over again.  
  
Jinyoung could feel Mark's warm breath on his skin and his arms still holding him, like maybe he was the most precious thing in the world.  
In this moment Jinyoung thought that he wanted to do this as often as possible.  
Sitting there at the table in the living room, eating together, kissing each other, loving and being loved.  
His parents surely wouldn't approve, but thankfully he was an adult and they couldn't really do anything about it. He also knew that there would be hard times and times when he'd feel like going crazy and times when he would be annoyed by his boyfriend, but while he kissed him for the billionth time and while the whole world became a blur around them, he thought it would be worth it.  
He subconsciously grabbed Mark's shirt tighter and tighter and that one slightly grinned into the kiss. Their tongues were playing around softly, still the spicy taste of noodles in their mouths.  
Jinyoung pouted a little bit, when Mark pulled away, but that one ignored it.  
  
“But seriously...” Mark said with a serious expression “you need to be harder with Coco from now on... I'm not gonna be the strict parent, while you're the cool one.”  
  
The way Mark looked at him made Jinyoung chuckle.  
  
“If you say so, babe.”

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Mondays never go well.  
That's what Jinyoung was thinking, when he hastily went back home. It was 7:30AM and he'd been to the bus station in time, just to find a big digital sign waiting for him, that said something about an accident on the main route, which would delay the buses by at least 30 minutes.  
He decided that he'd be faster by bike, so he quickly rushed back the short way to the flat.  
Then he rushed in and down the basement, where his bike stood.  
He awkwardly dragged it up the stairs and hit his calves with the pedal more than once on the way. When he was done cursing and sat on his bike, he could have slapped himself, because when he started pedaling, a loud scratchy sound appeared.  
The flat tire.  
He had completely forgotten about it.  
  
_"_ Damn it" _,_ he sighed, as he dragged the bike back down into the basement.  
He decided to quickly go to the toilet and then use the bus in 20 minutes instead.  
Even though he would be late again.

When he opened the door he was greeted excessively by Coco, who ran down the hall way and nearly slipped on the smooth parquet. She jumped up and down on him, like she always did.  
  
“Jinyoung?” Mark's voice shouted from the office “What's wrong?”  
  
“The fucking bus isn't driving...” he cussed “I wanted to take the bike...” he grunted.  
  
“But doesn't it have a flat tire?” Mark wondered, while coming through the door.  
  
He was still wearing sweatpants and his sleep shirt, his hair still ruffled from bed.  
  
“Yeah...” Jinyoung grumbled, which earned him a fond chuckle.  
  
“Then give me five minutes” Mark stated, while rushing back into their shared bedroom. “I'm gonna drive you!”  
  
Jinyoung looked at him in surprise. That wasn't why he had come back here.  
  
“No, I just needed to pee...” he started to explain, but Mark interrupted him.  
  
“Then go pee and then I'll drive you.”  
He had to raise his voice from the other room.

After Jinyoung had done his business and Mark showed up in jeans and a simple coat and two helmets, Jinyoung said “You really don't have to!” but Mark shut him up with a little peck on the cheek.  
  
“I want to... now let's go!”

 

They went out and into the cold winter air and walked around the house, where Mark's motorcycle was parking. Jinyoung sat down closely behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing them together on his boyfriend's belly.  
“Ready?” Mark asked.  
  
“Ready.”

The headwind was freezing cold and Jinyoung was glad that the helmets had wind shields on them and that he could hide behind Mark and nuzzle his Head into his back. He pressed himself closer to him to share as much body heat as possible, as they were racing through the streets.  
It took them about 15 minutes to arrive at Jinyoung's workplace and he took of his helmet and handed it to Mark.  
It really was his helmet.  
Mark had given it to him shortly after he moved in, so they could quickly drive anywhere if they wanted to. It even had Jinyoung's initials in its inside, very noble golden letters, that Mark had let engrave after he bought it.  
Jinyoung thought it was a lovely little touch and it was exactly as cheesy as Mark was probably gonna get, so he treasured it a lot. It made him feel special and he loved that helmet a lot.  
  
“Thanks for driving me,” he said, “you really saved my ass!”  
  
“Sure...” Mark smiled.  
  
They exchanged a gaze, a little longer than necessary, it was their way of saying goodbye in public and Jinyoung was about to turn around, but he felt a hand grab his wrist.  
Mark's hand.  
He pulled him closer to himself, while still sitting on his machine and before Jinyoung knew what was happening, he brought their faces together and pressed a warm, gentle kiss on Jinyoung's lips.  
He made sure to let it last a moment, before he loosened the touch and his hand let go of Jinyoung's neck.  
Then he smiled lovingly at the younger boy, who had gotten slightly red cheeks and added:  
  
“Have a good day!”  
  
He grinned at the confused look on Jinyoung's face, when that one answered, nearly stuttering:  
“I'm... I'm coming home around eight...”  
  
Mark nodded and waved goodbye, before he started his motorcycle and drove off.  
Jinyoung stood there for another moment and only then he noticed the dumb smile on his face. He tried to snap out of it, but it was always finding its way back on his face.  
And when he walked into the building, he couldn't help thinking about coming home that evening and cuddling on the couch with Mark and Coco and watching some stupid TV programme.

Mondays may not go too well in general, but Jinyoung found that it really depended on who you started and ended a Monday with.  
With Mark by his side he might even be able to like them one day.


End file.
